warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane(Songfic)
A songfic by Rainy. The OA is Bridgit Mendler. Think the clouds are clogging up my brain Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face "Streamfall? Streamfall? What are you doing out here?" "Hm?" The pretty gray she-cat stepped back from the riverbank and turned to face one of her best friends, Dapplefur. "Oh, nothing." Joining her, Dapplefur rested her tail on Streamfall's back. "Thinking about him again?" Streamfall glanced at her paws. "No. Maybe... yeah." With a small sigh of sympathy, Dapplefur licked her on the cheek. "Has he even spoken to you since, you know, a couple nights ago? When he gave you the flowers and stuff?" "No, no he hasn't." Raising her head, Streamfall asumed a helpless, confused expression. "I don't get it, Dapplefur. Why would he act like - he cared for me - if he was just going to turn around and go back to his work-obsessed ways? It isn't fair." Softly, Dapplefur mewed, "Toms are strange like that. And besides, Rockheart is the Clan deputy. He has an obligation to be a little ''work-obsessed, you know? "Yeah. I know." She was right. Streamfall knew she couldn't expect Rockheart to just abandon everything for her. Still, that wasn't what she was asking for. All she was asking for was was some explanation for his behavior. A couple nights ago, he had taken her out for a moonlit walk and given her flowers, telling her that he really cared for her. And now it was like she didn't exist. This was making her brain hurt. Dapplefur and her mate, Pikewhisker, had had a nearly perfect love story. Why did hers have to be so confusing? 'And I'm stuck up in the storm eye' 'I guess I'll be alright' Dipping her paw in the river, Streamfall quickly withdrew it with a shiver. "It's cold." With a slight smile, Dapplefur said, "What did you expect? We're not that close to greenleaf just yet." Her brow furrowed. "The river is awfully deep for so eary in the year, though. A lot of snow-melt is causing it to rise." Shrugging, Streamfall said, "I've seen it get deeper. RiverClan will be fine." "I know," Dapplefur said, not lifting her eyes. "But still... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be changing the subject." Streamfall laughed. "Go ahead. It's better than listening to me go on and on about my tom problems, when there are far worse problems in the world." "There'll always be worse problems," Dapplefur said, rolling her eyes. "But ''you're my best friend, and I care about your problems." Linking her tail through Dapplefur's, Streamfall mewed, "And that's why we're best friends." And who needed toms when you had girl-friends? Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Then it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Despite her friend's cheery effect though, Streamfall couldn't quite shake the feeling that, whether she wanted him to be or not, Rockheart was now a piece of her life. There was no way she could get used to him suddenly ignoring her. And no way she could let him get away with it either. But this was when her bashfulness kicked in. March up to the Clan deputy and ask him why he was ignoring her after bringing her flowers? No way. And you're that wind that swept me off my feet Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees Together, Streamfall and Dapplefur trotted back towards the camp. Dapplefur turned to Streamfall to say something, but was interrupted by a call. "Dapplefur! Want to share this fish with me?" It was Pikewhisker. Her mate. Of course. Just when Streamfall needed another reminder of how lonely she was. Giving Streamfall an apologetic glance, Dapplefur mewed, "Is it okay-" "Of course," Streamfall interrupted, smiling at her friend. "Go ahead and spend some time with him. I'll see you later." After watching the speckled brown she-cat run off, Streamfall sat down and curled her tail around her paws, observing the camp quietly. Outside the nursery, Rainstorm watched over her kits with one eye open. Nearby, Streamfall's other best friend, Aquasplash, bickered with her two brothers, Troutclaw and Silverstone. Not wanting to interrupt, Streamfall instinctively searched for Rockheart's smooth stone-colored pelt, her ears straining to catch the deep rumble of his voice among the clamor of her other Clanmates. She finally located him talking to Graystar, and was displeased to find that her heart quaked again just looking at him. It was obvious that she was far from over him, if just seeing him made her want to curl into the fetal position and cry her heart out. That's what Dorothy was afraid of The sneaky tornado You know, a long time ago my mother warned me about toms that only loved you when they saw fit. I should've listened to her. Of course, Brookflower had had a reason to tell Streamfall that. Streamfall's father had abandoned her and the Clan when Streamfall was just a kit. The sorrow and shock had just about broken Brookflower, and she'd died when Streamfall was an apprentice. There was no chance Rockheart would ever abandon RiverClan. But currently, all that meant was that Streamfall would have to face him every single day with no respite. Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) There's no place like home (Uh oh uh oh) Ho-me (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) Briefly, Streamfall wondered what would happen if she was the one to leave the Clan. Would he even miss her? Then she laughed the idea off. RiverClan would always be her home, and she was mouse-brained to even consider the idea of leaving it for a silly tom. Even if he was the Clan deputy. I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart Whatever. Straightening, Streamfall decided she would not ''be one of those mopey she-cats who fell to pieces every time a romance didn't work out. RiverClan had work to do, didn't it? ''Oh, come on. For once, the Clan seemed to be completely peaceful. The fresh-kill pile was stocked. The elders were out basking in the sun while the apprentices changed out the bedding. Even the kits were occupied, engaged in an epic game of moss-ball. Streamfall literally couldn't see one thing she could do to occupy herself. She was almost tempted to go ask Graystar if she needed anything, but Rockheart was still chatting with the leader, and Streamfall had already decided one thing. The less interaction she had with the tom, the better. Maybe that was the way to get over him. Forget him. Forget his kindness, the glow of his navy eyes. The first step to mending her heart. Close it off to him forever. It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Turning her back on Rockheart, Streamfall trotted towards the warriors' den, where Aquasplash was. It was no use telling herself how to get over him while staring at him from across the camp. She needed something to distract her. To bring life back to the way it was before all this happened. "Hey Streamfall. What's up?" Aquasplash greeted her. The sleek ebony she-cat was grooming herself casually, her blue eyes bright. Sitting down beside her, Streamfall shrugged. "Not much. I see you and your brothers are getting along well." Smirking, Aquasplash said, "Troutclaw is such an idiot. And Silverstone was trying to be peacemaker, like always. He thinks there's actually some hope that we'll all get along. Silly tom." Despite her words, affection showed in her face. Streamfall knew the three of them really did love each other, no matter how much they quarreled. "So, how about you?" Aquasplash continued tentatively. There was an unspoken question in her eyes. "Oh. I don't know. I keep telling myself I'm over Rockheart, and then he just... walks by, or I'll see him, and I turn into a silly fool again." Aquasplash head-butted her gently. "Don't worry so much about it, Streamfall. If he really deserved you, he wouldn't be like this. Conclusion: he doesn't deserve you." Forcing a smile, Streamfall nodded. "I guess." "So lift your standards, girl," Aquasplash said confidently. Raising her eyebrows, she mewed, "So high that not even the Clan deputy can meet them?" "Exactly." Every time he smiles I let him in again Not for the first time, Streamfall marveled at how lucky she was to have friends like Dapplefur and Aquasplash. Between the former's compassion and the latter's fiery spirit, she was totallly covered. She just wished she could stop acting like such a whiner and get back on track. That's when she heard the familiar voice. Gruff but musical at the same time. "Hello Streamfall. Aquasplash." Both she-cats turned at the same time. The glare Aquasplash gave the deputy would've melted iron. Rockheart shrank back from her instinctively, though he didn't seem to know why she was treating him like he had just crawled out of ShadowClan(Aquasplash hated ShadowClan, right after beetles). Streamfall herself, on the other hand, was unable to muster a glare at the tom. Everything about him - it was like he had some sort of enchanting effect on her. However, neither of them returned his greeting. Awkwardly shuffling his paws, Rockheart said, "Right. Well, I'm going to go into the warriors' den now... excuse me." "Oh, sure," Aquasplash said, giving him a huge smile. She didn't move, still blocking the way to the den. Ducking his head, Rockheart took a step back. "Um, never mind. I think I'll just go get some fresh-kill. See you around." He gave Streamfall a smile. She turned away. "He's a wimp. I don't know why you'd waste your time with him," Aquasplash said supportively. Giggling, Streamfall said, "You just embarrassed the Clan deputy for me. Don't ever change." Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane "Guys! Hey!" Dapplefur approached them, her eyes sparkling. "Okay, which one of you made Rockheart look like he just swallowed a porcupine?" "That would be me," Aquasplash said proudly. Ruffling her fur with a paw, Dapplefur smiled. "Of course. What did you do?" While Aquasplash explained, Streamfall stood by, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. Yes, it was true that her heart gave a twinge every time she though of Rockheart. But she also had the two best friends in the world. And she was so grateful for them. They provided her with a shield, so she didn't have to be all alone, facing the grueling task of being around Rockheart by herself. And I ''will ''get over him. Someday. '' 'Here comes the sun, here comes the rain' 'Standing in the eye of the hurricane' Night fell over the RiverClan camp, and with it came rain. Traditional new-leaf showers? Nope. A real, full-fledged storm. The sound of droplets slamming against the roof the den kept Streamfall awake long into the night. She lay with her head on her paws, her eyes fixed on the entrance of the little cave, through which she could see water muddying the ground, dark clouds blocking the moon and stars. Sure, she was safe and dry in her nest, with the soft breathing of her Clanmates all around her - and Troutclaw's snoring. But nevertheless, she felt like each raindrop was hitting her heart like a little quill, piercing so many holes in her that she was going numb. In her mind, she replayed the night she'd spent with Rockheart. His breath warm on her cheek, his whiskers brushing hers. He had been nothing like the put-together deputy everyone else saw. Instead, he had been sweet, earnest, almost boyish in his manner. She'd been completely swept away, shocked that he actually seemed to care for her. Well, now she had the truth. Whatever it was, it was gone now. He had played her for a fool. Or had he? Streamfall was really getting tired of her mind going in circles, but she let her thoughts go anyway. Somehow, Rockheart didn't strike her as the type to play her ''intentionally. Perhaps he just didn't realize what he'd done to her. Maybe... she'd misread it all. Maybe he just liked her as a friend. Just then, the sound of voices drifted to her from outside the den. She could just make out Graystar's tone. The leader sounded agitated. Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep anyway, Streamfall got to her paws and slunk out of the den to investigate. Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Outside, the rain hit her full force. Wind whipped drops into her face, stinging her and lashing against her. In a matter of minutes, she was soaked. Ducking her head against the fury of the storm, Streamfall made her way to the entrance of the camp. Just outside, two shapes were silhouetted against the darkness. Both of them seemed unaware of the raging rain, completely intent on their conversation. Graystar and Rockheart. What were they doing out here? "... Graystar, the river's rising," Rockheart was saying worriedly. She had to strain to pick up his words above the sound of the storm. "... evacuate..." "Nonsense," scoffed the gray she-cat. "We're RiverClan... not about to... other Clans will laugh..." He shook his head. "Graystar, listen... dangerous... kits... camp... flooding..." Shaking water out of her ears, Streamfall tried to hear more, but both cats had fallen silent, glaring at each other. Graystar leaned forward intently, her eyes narrow slits. She whispered something in Rockheart's ear that made him reel backwards, eyes wide. Streamfall really wished she could get closer, but there was no way she could without being detected. Now Rockheart seemed defeated. He shook the water off his pelt and sighed. "Whatever you say, Graystar." Both of them turned around. They'd spot her any second now. In a mad dash, Streamfall slipped and slid across the clearing, mud splattering her paws as she raced for the warriors' den. Just as Graystar and Rockheart reentered the clearing, she threw herself into her nest, panting. What had she just witnessed? What was going on in the leadership of the Clan? I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world Tucking her legs underneath her, so no one could see that she'd been out in the mud, Streamfall lay completely still as she heard Rockheart enter the den. He gave a low, weary sigh as he sank into his nest, and was still for a long moment; then she heard him curl up, his breathing steadying as he drifted off to sleep. As for her, she stared up at the ceiling for a long time, her brain much too alive with questions and puzzles for her to even think about sleep. Graystar refused to listen to Rockheart about the flooding. Why? Was it because she didn't want to bother with moving? Or was there really no danger at all? After all, RiverClan was used to water. Maybe the gray tom was blowing it out of proportion. But the leader had been so flippant about it, and then she'd seemed to scare the argument out of Rockheart by whispering something in his ear. What leader would do that? It seemed to Streamfall that she should at least consider the danger, if her deputy cared enough to warn her about it. Something was definitely going on here. Yeah, it's twisting up my insides Can't hide it on the outside By the time morning had come, sleeplessness and worry had drawn almost all the energy from Streamfall's mind. She was running on pure adrenaline now, the knowledge - okay, more of a feeling - that she was onto something. She had to find out more. She had to check the river. See for herself. Springing to her paws in the early dawn light, she trotted out of the den and into the camp. Already, some of RiverClan had come to life. Rockheart was arranging the dawn patrol. Streamfall considered joining, but then decided she'd rather do her own sleuthing privately. Heading for the dirtplace, she waited till the patrol had left, then slipped out undetected. Once out of the camp, she made a beeline for the river. And stopped in her tracks. That was not where the waterline was yesterday. The river had risen at least a good three feet, over-running its banks and spilling onto the slope that led to the RiverClan island/camp. The water was an angry gray color, foaming and roaring to itself as it sped along. Chunks of still-frozen ice and snow drifted along with the current, only to be smashed to pieces on the large rocks that had once lined - but were now in - the river. Fear began to collect in a harsh knot in Streamfall's stomach. As if on cue, the clouds burst again, sending down another torrent of rain. Whirling on her heel, Streamfall raced back to camp. Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Yeah, it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) What to do now? ''Streamfall had no idea how to answer her own question. If Graystar wouldn't listen to Rockheart, there was no way she'd listen to a lowly warrior. But she had to try. Rushing up to the leader's den, she called, "Graystar? May I come in? It's me, Streamfall." "Come on in," the she-cat yelled back out. Carefully, aware that she didn't really have a right to be here unless it was important, Streamfall stepped into the den. Her eyes swam to make sense of the gloom, and finally focused on a bedraggled gray cat sitting in the shadows. Only Graystar's glowing yellow eyes made her look alive. "What is it?" she asked absently. A bit taken aback at the sight of her ungroomed, disheveled leader, Streamfall mewed, "Well, I was down by the river today, and I noticed how much deeper it is. It's coming near the camp, Graystar." A flame flared in Graystar's eyes. "Oh really?" "Yeah," Streamfall said quietly. "I'm not trying to order you around; I know my place. It's just, I really think the Clan could be in danger." "We're RiverClan, Streamfall," Graystar snapped. "We're supposed to live by the river." "Not ''in ''it," she retorted, unable to help herself. Rising, Graystar snarled, "Get out, please. I think I know how to run my own Clan." "But-" "''Out. Now." Fuming on the inside, Streamfall backed out of the den. She hurried through the rain to a sheltered overhang in the corner of the camp, where she sat to think. Okay, that was not how a leader should behave. What was wrong with Graystar? And could she realize her mistake before it was too late? And that's when you hold me, you hold me You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely Streamfall realized she needed to ask some questions. And who better then the cats who had known Graystar growing up? She headed for the elders' den. And slammed into Rockheart, leading the dawn patrol back in. "Oh, sorry!" she yelped without thinking. "My fault," he muttered, then lifted his eyes to her face. Something flickered in their navy depths. "Streamfall-" Quickly, she broke their eye contact, not wanting to the message in his gaze. He had that same look that he'd had on their walk. And now, for once, she didn't want to see it. Didn't want to be distracted. Right now, she was on a mission. "Got to go," she said, skirting around him. "Wait!" he called, moving in front of her. "I- Can we talk?" She hesitated. Almost all of her longed to say yes. But the Clan had to come first. Besides, he'd ignored her for so long, she was sure he could stand to wait. "Not right now. I'm busy. There's something I have to do." Briefly, she thought about telling him her hunch. Maybe he could help her figure out what was up with Graystar. But he had enough to worry about as deputy. She could handle this on her own. Without looking back, she marched past Rockheart, leaving him standing in the rain. Say we made it through the storm now But I'm still on the look out Wow. It felt surprisingly good to do that. Not entirely, of course. Her heart ached a little. What if he had wanted to apologize? He shouldn't have put me through that in the first place. It was completely uneccesary. At least I have a reason for doing it. ''Streamfall felt like she'd passed some sort of test in saying no to Rockheart, even if it was more of a "maybe later" than a "no, fox-heart" thing. She had stood up for herself a little bit, hadn't she? Shown him she wasn't going to follow him around waiting for him to change his mind. Even the rain had eased up a little bit, slowing to a steady downpour. The camp was still filled with mud and puddles, but at least it wasn't a full-fledged storm for the moment. Maybe the world wanted to congratulate her too. ''Enough of that. Entering the elders' den, Streamfall took a moment to shake off her fur and stomp the mud off her paws before mewing, "Hello?" "Oh, hello there dear," Songbird, a sweet old tabby with a gray muzzle smiled at her from her nest. "What can we help you with?" "This may sound strange," Streamfall said, walking over, "but it's really important." Another tom named Beethorn nodded at her. "Go ahead. We don't have anything else to do, with it raining so hard outside. I can feel the storm in my bones." He shivered. Sympathetically, Streamfall said, "I'll ask the medicine cat if she can come help you guys feel warmer." "Oh, Minnowleaf's already been in here. Did all she could to help us. Anyway, go on with your request." Biting her lip, Streamfall wondered how her questions would go down with the elders. "I'd like to know... about Graystar." Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) The air's getting cold (Uh oh uh oh) Co-ld "Graystar?" repeated Cloverwater. "Whatever for?" Heat rose to Streamfall's face. Could she lie herself out of this one? There was no way she could admit the truth. "I'm just curious." There. That wasn't that much of a lie. "I'd like to know more about what she was like as a young cat. Her history." Exchanging glances, the three elders cleared their throat all at once, then fell silent. Finally, Songbird said, "It's odd that you asked that, Streamfall." Her eyebrows went up. "Really? Why?" Beethorn glanced at his paws, then rolled his eyes around distractedly. "Graystar has had a... tricky past. One she keeps under wraps quite well, but all of us were around when she was younger, so we know what it was like. Most of the Clan doesn't though." Nodding, Streamfall waited for him to continue. "As an apprentice, she wasn't what most leaders are like growing up. She never took a particular interest in leadership, never seemed to exhibit those qualities. She wasn't even an exceptional hunter or fighter. Good, yes. Exceptional? Not really." Cloverwater took up the story. "When she became a warrior, Graystar - Graysky back then - wanted nothing to do with leadership. Rumors began flying around camp that she was in love with a tom, but that he had turned her down. No one knew who the tom was. Many cats speculated that it might have been a rogue or loner, or even a cat from another Clan, but no one knew for sure." "And?" "And Graysky changed. She seemed to forget about all her fantasies about love and mates and having kits. She became a lean, dependable, reliable cat. Everyone could tell she was striving for the deputy-ship, and she got it finally. And from there, she became Graystar." Even though the story wasn't the harrowing or scary tale Streamfall had been partly expecting, for some reason it struck something in her. A chill ran down her spine. She had had no idea what Graystar's past was like. So the cat hadn't actually wanted to be leader before? So what had changed, and why so suddenly? "And one more thing, Streamfall," Cloverwater said. Her green eyes bore into Streamfall's own. "Graystar can be very, very determined. Patient and cunning. That's how she got the leadership." Coldness swept over Streamfall like a wave. Numbly, she nodded and backed out of the den. Just information. She was just telling me what Graystar's like. So why did it feel like a warning? I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart She had to do something. She had to find the missing link between Graystar's past and Graystar's present. Somehow, she knew the two were connected. If she could find out how, maybe she could convince Graystar to move camp. To evacuate the Clan. Nearby, Rockheart was sitting outside in the rain, under an outcrop that only half-sheltered him. For a second, she considered the possibility that he'd been waiting for her, but then brushed it off and trotted past him. "Streamfall? Can we talk now?" he asked softly. Taking a deep breath, Streamfall shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just don't have time right now, Rockheart." She tried to sound polite and not bitter. "Oh, and don't stay out in the rain. You might catch a cold." Relieved that she hadn't made a fool of herself for the second time in a row, she entered the warriors' den. "Aquasplash? Dapplefur?" Both of her friends padded over. "Yeah?" Dapplefur said. "Man, where have you been?" Her eyes went over Streamfall's soaked fur. "Outside? You're crazy." Flicking her ears impatiently, Streamfall ignored the question. "That's not the poiint. Guys, the river's rising. A lot. Right by our camp." "You're kiddding. Graystar would've issued a warning about it by now," Aquasplash said with a frown. "No she won't. It's up to us." All three of them turned around. It was Rockheart. It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart A chilly wind, laden with rain, burst into the warriors' den, rattling the branches that covered the roof. Lightning flashed, illuminating Rockheart's form. He and Streamfall's gazes locked. A tiny part of her begged herself to give him a chance, but she silenced it. Yet another obstacle stood in the way of their relationship, but this time it was far bigger and more important than themselves. "Are you suggesting... what are you suggesting?" Aquasplash blinked. Dapplefur nodded, puzzled. "Graystar is the authority here- no offense to you two. I think she'd know when we're in real danger." Pain flashed across Rockheart's expression. "It's not that. There's something else going on here, guys. I need you to trust me, and follow my directions. Will you do that?" Though he spoke to all of them, his eyes kept straying to Streamfall's face. Realizing it was up to her to make the decision - if she said yes, Aquasplash and Dapplefur would agree to it - she nodded. "Okay." Relief showed plainly on his face. "Thank you." "Us too," Aquasplash sighed. "Now hurry and tell us what we've gotten ourselves into." "Start telling the cats to evacuate. Sneak them out to the dirtplace tunnel. Start with elders, then kits and queens. Don't tell any of the other warriors or apprentices yet. And don't get caught." Both she-cats nodded and dashed off. Streamfall felt a warm flame in her heart; only true friends would help so easily and determinedly. But she lingered a moment. "What are you going to do, Rockheart?" He had a grim set to his jaw. "I'm going to distract Graystar." Every time he smiles I let him in again Streamfall felt her heart skip a beat at his heroic proclamation, and felt disgusted with herself for thinking he was a hero. Remember what he put you through? Oh, who was she kidding? Her stupid dramatic anger at him meant nothing. This was the Clan they were talking about. Her relationship status didn't matter. It was just... seeing this side of him made her realize why she'd fallen for him in the first place. Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane "I'll come with you," Streamfall mewed, before she could even think about what she was doing. Surprised, he shook his head. "No, Streamfall. Go help the others." Stubbornly, she glared at him. "I did some research on Graystar, Rockheart." Now she'd caught his attention. Slowly, almost nervously, he turned to face her. "Yeah? What did you find out?" Quickly, she told him everything she'd learned from the elders, and her hunch that the past and present were connected. Rockheart was silent a moment; then his face crumpled into a mask of exhaustion. "You're right. They are linked." "And you know how," she surmised, shocked. "I can't tell you how, Streamfall. It's between me and Graystar." She opened her mouth to reply, but he was already padding off. "Just... do as I say, Streamfall. Get the others out of here." The little bubble of protection she'd felt while talking to him - it had actually felt like they were a team, working together for that period of time - evaporated. The emotions broke loose within her like the storm outside. "Do as I say..." Fat chance. '' 'Here comes the sun, here comes the rain' 'Standing in the eye of the hurricane' And here she'd been, thinking maybe all her anger had been a mistake. That he had just been swamped with his job as a deputy, and was planning to make up for it. Right. Like she was going to do as he said now. This was her mission too. Oh well. That was just what this whirlwind she'd been caught up in was like. She might as well get used to all the elements it threw at her, instead of moaning and moping about everything. Not that there was time for that anyway. 'Here comes the sun, here comes the rain' 'Standing in the eye of the hurricane' But the question was, what could she do? Admittedly, Rockheart was probably right. The best way for her to help would be to join Aquasplash and Dapplefur in evacuating the Clan. Swallowing her pride, Streamfall decided she might as well follow orders now, and ask questions later. Lives could be lost because of her stupidity. "Streamfall!" It was Aquasplash, racing towards her. The she-cat's eyes were panicked. "Streamfall, I know we're supposed to be evacuating the kits and elders, but I thought we might need some more help, so I went to ask Pikewhisker and my brothers." Her voice rose to a near-shriek. "And Silverstone's gone, Streamfall! I don't know where he is!" Aware that Aquasplash's racket could bring Graystar out of his den, or arouse questions, Streamfall said, "Calm down, Aquasplash. The river isn't flooding right now, is it? We have time. This is just a pre-danger evacuation, in case the camp actually-" "The river's flooding!" Silverstone burst into the camp, blue eyes wild. Leaping forward, Streamfall clamped her tail around his mouth. "Shh," she hissed. "We know. Graystar won't let us evacuate the camp, so we're sending the queens and elders out while we try to convince-" "There's no time for that!" he snapped. "It's flooding. Now." As if in answer, a small, shallow wave of water lapped into the camp, swamping their paws. ''Another obstacle in the whirlwind. Ugh. Urgency had doubled. "We'll have to overthrow Graystar's ruling," Streamfall began. "Surely the Clan will see we're right." Then came the familiar cry. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words." Oh no. What lies is she going to feed RiverClan now? He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane Rockheart was standing behind Graystar, the look on his face spelling out what he was thinking clearly. He couldn't convince her... she's not calling the Clan together to announce the danger, Streamfall realized. "It has come to my notice that certain troublemakers have been spreading rumors that RiverClan's in danger," Graystar began. She had to be crazy. Telling the Clan they weren't in danger while rain poured around them and water seeped into the camp through the entrance? But no one else seemed to notice this. They seemed eager to believe their trusted leader's words. Even to the point that a few shot Streamfall a glare. How did they know it was me? "I just want to assure the Clan that there is no danger. Think about it. I would never keep you here if there was. It would be so risky for the queens and kits-" Here Graystar paused. Frantically, Streamfall met Dapplefur's equally-scared gaze across the camp. Would Graystar realize the absence of queens, kits, and elders? Streamfall breathed a sigh of relief when Graystar continued, "- and I would never do that to you guys. Obviously. So please, rest assured that Rockheart and I know what we're doing. Take some prey and stay inside; we don't want you to get colds because of the wetness. Clan dismissed." But if they stay inside they won't see the water coming into the camp, Streamfall thought helplessly. As the Clan filed around her, grabbing food and hurrying back to their dens, Rockheart was suddenly at his shoulder. "I need your help." Electricity charged through her as their pelts brushed. "Okay." And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane "It's useless to try reasoning with Graystar," Rockheart explained as they sat together. "She won't listen to me because- well, she won't listen to me. And the Clan won't listen to me now that she reassured them. So I need your help." "What's the plan?" He blinked. "There is no plan. That's what I need help with." Streamfall took a deep breath. "Oh. Well, let's put our heads together and come up with something, quickly." Shielded by the outcrop, they began talking intently, not as lovers, but as two bedraggled, drenched cats who were desperate to save their Clan. He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane "We'll just have to overpower Graystar." Rockheart stared at her, looking like he was going to protest, but then he nodded. "It's the only way." "And then the others will tell the Clan the truth," she finished. "Hold on," he said. "I'll overpower Graystar. You go help warn the Clan." She stared at him. "No way. You're not brushing me off yet again." Much to her chagrin, her voice cracked on the last note. Rockheart stared at her, confusedly at first, then sorrowfully. "I suppose I never explained that." Icily, she snapped, "No, you didn't. And there's no time now." "Wait, Streamfall, please-" "I'll help you take down Graystar. The Clan is at stake here, we can't take any risks. But first let me tell Aquasplash, Dapplefur, and the others." He sighed. "How many cats have they gotten out so far?" "They're having trouble convincing Rainstorm. Featherkit is sick with a cold, and she doesn't want to move her or take her outside. She won't listen." Rockheart's shoulders slumped. "Okay. Go tell them the plan." For a second she was caught in his pull, her eyes unable to move from his handsome face. Pain lanced through her. "Will you wait?" "I'll be right here," he promised. "Hurry." And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Dazed by the electrical link that was unmistakably still there between them, Streamfall stumbled towards the nursery. "Guys?" she called inside. Dapplefur padded over. The she-cat looked haggard. "I swear, this queen is impossible," she snarled. "She cares more about Featherkit's sickness then her life." "More news," Streamfall panted, shaking rain out of her eyes. "Rockheart says Graystar won't listen, and now that she's pulled that dumb Clan meeting stunt, no one else will either- unless we show them." Coming up beside Dapplefur, Silverstone's eyes widened. "How are you going to do that?" "We're going to take Graystar down," she said determinedly. Before her friends could protest or tell her how stupid that was, she cut them off. "It's the ony way. Be ready to start convincing the warriors and apprentices to get out- and that'll be as tricky a task as Rainstorm." "You've got to be kidding," Aquasplash groaned. "Why?" "Because the camp's already starting to flood, and they're too dumb or brainwashed to see that," Silverstone explained for Streamfall. "Exactly. Can I trust you guys?" Leaning on Troutclaw's shoulder, Aquasplash snorted. "What a dumb question." Smiling in spite of herself, Streamfall turned to go meet Rockheart. It was time. And I'm floating, floating And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop He's got the way, he's got the way Somehow, the danger didn't seem real as she approached Rockheart, whose eyes lit up when he saw her, despite his protests against her helping him. All she could focus on was that she was doing this for the Clan - and okay, how good-looking he was, even drenched in rain. But it was more then that. There was something between them. It helped hold her together as she joined him in staring up at Graystar's den. Even though there were two of them, Graystar had five lives - from what she had heard, at least - left, and there was a good chance they could get hurt in this if they didn't play their cards right. Streamfall had never been so afraid of one of her Clanmates, let alone her own leader. She didn't know what was going to happen now. They stood a chance of overpowering Graystar together, but that wasn't their main problem. Water. Everywhere. A good three inches now across most of the camp, and deeper by the entrances. How had it risen and spread so quickly? That was when Rockheart bent down and touched his nose to her ear. Just like that, her worries vanished. "You ready?" "I'm ready. Let's do this." I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart Side-by-side, they padded up to Graystar's den. As she went, Streamfall reminded herself that even though she had all but completely forgiven Rockheart by now, there was no time to explore romance or emotions now. They would make her weaker, give her a flaw Graystar could take advantage of. There couldn't be something like that in this battle. So Streamfall closed off her heart and let her mind and instinct take over. It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Maybe fate doesn't even want us to be together. There's always something between us, always something dragging us apart. Besides, I don't even know if he feels the same way I do... Shaking off the thoughts, Streamfall entered Graystar's den. The she-cat looked up with a twisted smile. "Rockheart. I knew you'd come back." Her eyes fell on Streamfall, and her gaze blackened. "You." "Yes," she said, wondering at the hatred suddenly showing through the leader's tone. "Why did you bring her?" asked Graystar coldly. Rockheart didn't flinch, but he moved closer to Streamfall, as if to protect her. "Give it up Graystar. We're evacuating the Clan." "I don't get it," Streamfall blurted. "Are you seriously trying to kill RiverClan? Because that's the worst plan I've ever heard." "No!" Without warning, Graystar slammed into Rockheart, knocking him to the ground. His head hit the rock floor with a thud that made Streamfall's insides curdle. She tried to cry out, but Graystar was right beside her, a wild look in her eye. "I was trying to kill you, Streamfall. You and Rockheart." "What?" Streamfall felt paralyzed. Every time he smiles I let him in again "You love Rockheart, don't you?" Graystar said disdainfully, glaring at her deputy's crumpled body. Though she had no idea where this was going, fear was clamping in on Streamfall's heart. "I..." "And he cares for you. Too much." And it all came together. Reeling backward, Streamfall stared at Graystar incredulously. "Rockheart? You loved Rockheart?" "I did," sniffed Graystar. "But he didn't love me back. So I played along. Said we could be friends. I knew eventualy I'd get here. With me leader and him deputy. I thought we would fall in love then. But you came along." Although she was itching to hear the rest of the story, Streamfall realized Graystar was stalling for time. Trapping them. And below, the waters were rising. "Let us out of here." She bent down to pick up Rockheart's neck-scruff. Graystar slammed into her, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down. "Don't you see? You two can't be allowed to live. I'll be kicked out of the Clans' for this." "As well you should be," Streamfall spluttered defiantly. "Maybe. But I'll make it worth my time." "Don't bother. I don't even love Rockheart. We're in a fight, remember? I'm not talking to him because he ignored me. At that rate, there's no way we could ever all in love." Graystar curled her lip. "Idiot. Why do you think he wasn't talking to you? I threatened to hurt you, you mouse-brained girl." Dizziness threatened to overpower Streamfall. "What?" I was so wrong. And now we'll both die without making it right... ''Rockheart's smile flashed across her face, the earnesty in his eyes when he spoke to her. She couldn't let it end like this. 'Everything is fine' 'When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane' Mustering all her strength, she growled into Graystar's face, "You can't take me down." "Please," she scoffed. "You may think you've won Rockheart, but look at him now. Unconscious. Going to die, just like you." Streamfall did look at Rockheart, but for a different reason. The gray tom had gotten to his paws, and was creeping towards Graystar. He gathered his haunches, and then leaped onto the leader's back. As Graystar was ripped off her, Streamfall herself jumped to her paws and started clawing at the she-cat furiously. "You okay?" she panted at Rockheart. "Yeah. You?" She nodded. They were driving Graystar to the back of her den. She snarled and spat at them angrily, but it was two against one. The storm seemed far away now. With Rockheart by her side, Streamfall felt like she could do anything. They were a team. A pair. Perhaps everything would be okay after all. They could get through this storm. 'Here comes the sun, here comes the rain' 'Standing in the eye of the hurricane' "Streamfall! Look out!" Before she could react, Rockheart darted in front of her, blocking the blow Graystar had intended for her with his own body. Cringing at the sound of the leader's paw crunching against Rockheart's shoulder, Streamfall swiped at Graystar's leg, digging in with her claws. That was when the first wave came into the den. It was small. Just a little bit of water. At first, Streamfall couldn't make out what it meant. Then, ever so slowly, it dawned on her. ''Graystar's camp is elevated. It's a good two tail-lengths off the ground. Which means... the camp is completely underwater. Panic set in. "Rockheart, we have to get out. Now." Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Nodding, he dealt Graystar one last blow and joined her at the entrance of the leader's den. "Oh... no." Water was everywhere. It was like they were in an island in the middle of a lake. The current was swirling in all around them, trapped in the camp. Debri flew around in the waves, branches, leaves, even the bush that used to serve as the apprentices' den. The rolling feeling in Streamfall's stomach matched that of the waves. She gulped, hard. "It's forming a whirlpool-type-thing," Rockheart said disbelievingly. Sure enough, with nowhere else to go, the water had formed its own center of gravity, and was pulling things down with it. She didn't see any form of escape. That was when Graystar crashed into her from behind, sending her crashing forward headlong. Straight into the hungry water below. He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane As she fell, she caught a glimpse of Graystar's sneer- but more importantly, the stricken expression in Rockheart's face. "No!" he screamed, but most of his cry was whipped away by the wind. The instant she touched the water, she was swept away in its current. It was so cold and fast it took her breath away. Try as she might, even her RiverClan swimming moves couldn't make a dent on the whirlpool. She was being whipped along, first in slower circles, which were gradually growing faster and tighter. She was going to be sucked in. And she was going to drown. And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Okay. She'd had a good life. At least no one else had gotten hurt. She had managed to help, to do her little bit, in saving RiverClan. So what if she... died? It was worth it, right? Streamfall really wished she was as heroic and fearless as all the warriors in the stories. Why couldn't she just accept her fate? Why were her leaden, water-logged paws still feebly struggling against the current? The fight was over. She might as well go down noble and dignified, not a crazed maniac trying to win against a whirlpool. The closer she got to the center of the whirlpool, the easier it was to just think,'' I'm going to die now, and there's nothing I can do about it.'' Maybe it was true, what they said about the eye of the storm. It was peaceful there. You could rest there. She would drown painlessly. Thank StarClan for small comforts, huh? The irony left a bitter taste in her mouth. He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane He came out of nowhere. Like a mythical sea monster, or a phantom of the gale. One moment he wasn't there, and the next he was, flank pressed against hers, gripping her neck-scruff in his mouth. "Paddle, Streamfall!" he said, his voice mufled by the waves crashing over them periodically, and her fur in his mouth. "Come on! Paddle!" Despite her exhaustion, his voice stirred her into action. Suddenly, she was swimming for all she was worth, fighting the current. While she slowed them down in the spiral towards the center of the whirlwind, he began cutting straight through the swirling water, heading for the island that was the leader's den. Progress was slow and painstaking. Every time a wave smothered them, she was sure she was going to drown. It must have been double as hard for Rockheart to breathe, because he was holding onto her. They did make progress though, because the next thing her tired, soggy mind knew, Rockheart was screaming, "Grab onto the rock! Pull us up!" Frantically, she scrabbled at the island, trying to get a grip with her paws. Once she did, she threw all her weight into pulling herself up, and Rockheart along with her. Together, they collapsed on the rock like dead weights, breath coming in gasps. When she could open her eyes, the first thing Streamfall said was a garbled - because of all the water she'd swallowed, "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I thought you were ignoring me, and I jumped to conclusions, and I was such an idiot." "I'm sorry too, Streamfall. I didn't mean to hurt you." "Hey. Where's Graystar?" He was silent a moment, then got up and pulled her to her paws. "I... pushed her off. Well, not exactly. She was trying to stop me from going after you, and-" "Oh Rockheart," she exhaled softly. "Thank you." And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Around them, the whirlpool continued its raging path, swirling around the little island. But the rain had stopped, and Streamfall knew it wouldn't reach the leader's den. They were safe up here. They were in the center of the storm, but they were safe. And together. "Well, we saved the Clan," she said softly. "And managed to escape with our lives. Graystar's gone..." A smile slipped onto her face. "... which makes you leader." When he didn't reply, she looked up. "Rockheart?" He was right in front of her. When he had he gotten so close? The look in his eyes was feverish, turning them dark sapphire. "I don't care about the leadership right now, Streamfall." She fell silent, her breath whisked away. "Graystar was right about one thing," he said huskily, his deep voice cracking in some places. "I... I love you." Suddenly, overhead, as if by some miracle, the clouds broke. A single shaft of sunlight came down exactly on their island, and the last raindrops died away. And last of all, a rainbow. It was so perfect, so meaningful, Streamfall could hardly collect her thoughts. When she did though, she knew what to say. "I love you too." Oooh ooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh Category:Rainy's Songfics